


Communication Skills

by ladyxdaydream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light Smut, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream
Summary: Iruka comes up with a fun game to trick Kakashi into being more communicative in bed....fun for Iruka, anyway.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 27
Kudos: 244
Collections: KakaIru 2019 Mini Bingo!





	Communication Skills

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the mini bingo, filling the handcuffs kink prompt! ;)

“Be careful with them,” Genma warned, handing over a small package wrapped in cloth. “I need them back tomorrow morning. No exceptions.”

“I know,” Iruka said, discretely slipping it into his vest pocket, feeling like he was part of some sort of illegal trade. Actually, this probably  _was_ illegal.

“I mean it, Iruka. She’d probably drag me down into genjutsu hell if she found out,” Genma said, worrying a senbon between his teeth. “Make me experience my dick being cut off over and over and ov—,”

“—I get it,” Iruka said, wrinkling his nose in distaste. “I’ll drop them off on my way to the Academy tomorrow.”

“You better.”

“Thanks again,” Iruka said with a small smile.

“Have fun,” Genma winked, as Iruka turned towards the door, and left the missions room.

Once outside, Iruka squinted at the sky, a light rain sprinkling his face. It had been gray and cloudy all day, but he hadn’t minded. Iruka liked the rain, and the mood that went with it. It was the perfect evening to go home and curl up with a mug of tea, to keep studying the new book on seals Kakashi had brought him back from his last mission— Kakashi always made a point to visit a bookstore in every village he went to, if he could. The book itself wasn’t new, it looked centuries old, but it was new to Iruka. It wasn’t anything special or secretive, mostly informational and historical, but Iruka found it fascinating none-the-less. He hoped he wouldn’t be doing any reading tonight, though.

Iruka felt the heavy weight of what he asked for in his pocket. It wouldn’t have been easy to get them on his own, but that was before he remembered Genma was rather  _friendly_ with an Uchiha on the police force. It didn’t take much for Genma to persuade the Uchiha woman to let him borrow them, not when he gave her a rather explicit description of how they could use them. Iruka wasn’t sure whether or not he should be worried Genma could dirty talk his way into getting a pair, and what that meant for village security, but he wasn’t about to question it now. He had a plan, and this plan needed the tool in his pocket.

Iruka, much to his surprise, had very little complaints about his relationship with Kakashi. They bickered,  _a lot_ , but that was half the fun. And any time they fought seriously, they always managed to smooth it over quickly. A necessity for the lives they led. There was a time Kakashi left for a mission when they were still mad at each other, and they vowed to never let that happen again. If Kakashi had never come home, or if something had happened to Iruka in the village while Kakashi was away, the regret would have been too much for either of them to bare.

Despite their two years together being rather smooth, there was still room for improvement. Their sex life was fantastic, and Iruka had no real complaints about the physical aspect. It was the best sex he’s ever had. However, Iruka was about as vocal as you could get in bed, and not just with sounds of pleasure. He liked to let his partner know when they did something that felt especially good, or guide them a bit when they were missing the mark. Hell, he even liked to spout filthy things just for the fun of it.

Kakashi was quite the opposite.

Iruka would try to coax him with a _does that feel good_? or  _tell me what you like_ but Kakashi would remain tight-lipped, and gently switch the power dynamic to get the attention off himself. It took Iruka awhile to realize what Kakashi was doing—he’d deflect by focusing on pleasuring Iruka, and Iruka would get so caught up in his own pleasure, he’d forget he’d even asked anything to begin with.

Sure, Iruka could figure out Kakashi’s likes through guesswork and touch, by reading the subtle signs in his body, and he had, for the most part, but there was something about being explicitly  _told_ that made him ignite. Iruka got off on it. To Iruka, there was nothing sexier than his partner telling him how they wanted to be pleasured—how  _best_ to be pleasured.

Iruka understood that part of the reason Kakashi was holding back, was because he was afraid of making himself more vulnerable. It had taken a while for Iruka to convince Kakashi to slow things down when they got in bed, instead of a quick, impersonal fuck. It took Kakashi even longer to remove his mask. But they’d managed both; and yes, they still fuck, because it’s  _hot_ , but they also make love, and to Iruka it made all the difference.

He was ready to take it to the next level, and the next level for him, was getting Kakashi to open up. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, and that he’d have to be strategic, but something was telling Iruka that Kakashi was ready, too. He just needed a little push, which brought Iruka back to his plan. Iruka thought if he turned it into something fun (and a little perverted), he could trick Kakashi into opening up without realizing it.

-

Iruka opened his apartment door to the faint smell of miso. He slipped off his shoes and padded his way to the couch.

Here goes nothing (or everything).

“Hi,” he said, sliding his arms down Kakashi’s chest from behind, planting a kiss to the side of his head.

“Welcome home,” Kakashi said, turning to face him. “I know it’s late, but if you’re hungry, I made enough soup. I could heat it up for you.”

“I’m fine, thank you. I ate in the gap between the Academy and my shift at the desk.”

“I figured as much.”

Iruka slid the package out of his pocket.

“I brought us something to play with,” Iruka said, with one of his hands behind his back to keep the object hidden. The cloth it was wrapped in dropped to the floor.

“And what would that be?” Kakashi asked, his mask still clinging to the bottom of his chin, reminding Iruka of Yamato.

Iruka brought his arm around, a pair of handcuffs hanging from his left index finger, a grin on his face.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him, putting down his book, his interest peaked.

“You’re full of surprises, sensei,” Kakashi said, grabbing for the handcuffs, but Iruka held them out of reach.

“Eager are we?” Iruka teased.

“I’m always eager when it comes to you.”

Iruka blushed, before he hopped over the back of the couch and settled in next to Kakashi.

“Actually, I… was hoping to cuff you,” Iruka said, knowing he could be treading into sensitive territory, especially with what he was about to say next. “But I need your explicit permission. These… these aren’t civilian cuffs. They’re laced with chakra wire. You wouldn’t be able to get out of them until I let you.”

Kakashi gave Iruka a look that said he could still get out of them if he needed to.

“Not  _easily_ ,” Iruka amended with a slight roll of his eyes, before turning serious. “Do you trust me?”

“I trust you,” Kakashi replied instantly. “You know that. That’s not…” Kakashi looked at the cuffs wearily.

It wasn’t a fair question. Iruka was aware of that. He knew Kakashi trusted  him , but taking a shinobi who has experienced as much as Kakashi has, and stripping him of his ability to use jutsu, that… was a lot to ask.

“Convince me it’s worth it,” Kakashi said, sparing the cuffs another nervous glance. 

Iruka’s heart skipped a triumphant beat.

“I wanted to play a game,” Iruka said, coming to straddle Kakashi’s hips.

“Mmm,” Kakashi hummed, running his hands down Iruka’s back. “And what kind of game would that be?”

Iruka bit Kakashi’s neck through the thin black fabric, causing Kakashi’s fingers to dig into Iruka’s sides.

“One that revolves around communication.” Iruka licked up the shell of Kakashi’s ear, before speaking softly into it. “I won’t touch you unless you tell me what you like, until you tell me what to do next.” Iruka teethed at his earlobe, before sucking it into his mouth.

Kakashi groaned, dropping his forehead into Iruka’s shoulder. He was well aware that Iruka wanted him to communicate more in bed. It’s not that he didn’t want to, it was just  _so_ difficult for him for some reason.

“You’re really going for all my insecurities, aren’t you?” Kakashi asked.

“I…” Iruka pulled back, a wounded look on his face. “That’s not what I’m trying…”

“Iruka,” Kakashi stopped him. “I wasn’t being patronizing. I just… this is going to be difficult for me.” Kakashi brought his hands to Iruka’s thighs and gave them a squeeze. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

They stared at each other for a moment, the question lingering in Iruka’s eyes. He still wasn’t sure if Kakashi was willing to go along with this. Iruka knew he was asking a lot, it’s true, but hopefully not too much. He wouldn’t have asked this of Kakashi if he had any serious doubt.

Kakashi lifted his hands from Iruka’s thighs with a heavy sigh. He turned them palm up, before holding them out, presenting his wrists.

The back of Iruka’s throat burned, as he fought off the urge to cry. Kakashi’s willingness to surrender effected Iruka more than he had anticipated. Before the tears could fall, he pulled Kakashi to him by the chin, and caught his lips in a desperate kiss. Iruka immediately parted his lips. Kakashi mimicked him, and their tongues collided around heavy breaths as they each grasped the other—Kakashi slid his hands to Iruka’s ass, while Iruka gripped the base of Kakashi’s skull, tugging on his hair as they made out.

Iruka slowly pulled away from the kiss, removing Kakashi’s hands from his body. Apparently Kakashi could see Iruka’s reluctance to do so, because he proceeded to be a smartass.

“It’s  your plan,” Kakashi said.

“Shut up,” Iruka laughed, getting off Kakashi’s lap. “And stand up,” he said, with as much authority as he could muster.

“Yes, sensei,” Kakashi said, a hint of mockery in his voice.

Once he was up, Iruka roughly turned Kakashi around, and cuffed his wrists behind his back.

“So rude,” Iruka said with his lips pressed to Kakashi’s ear. Kakashi instantly tilted his head to the side, offering up his neck. Iruka peeled his mask the rest of the way down, and then pulled back. Kakashi turned around when the contact didn’t resume, to find Iruka staring at him expectantly.

Kakashi shifted awkwardly on his feet.

“Now what?” he asked.

“You tell me.”

Kakashi’s stomach dropped. Already? Shit.

“Uh,” Kakashi pulled in a nervous breath. “K-kiss me?”

Kakashi felt his cheeks burn. If he was already this embarrassed about asking Iruka to just  _kiss_ him, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how he was going to make it through the rest of the night. Though, the blinding smile he got as a reward helped.

Iruka hooked a finger in Kakashi’s waistband and pulled him in for a kiss. Kakashi pushed his tongue into Iruka’s mouth greedily, happy to be through with speaking for the moment. Iruka sucked on Kakashi’s bottom lip before giving it a pull with his teeth. When the heat between them started to rise, Iruka slipped out of his vest, and tore his shirt off over his head. The second Iruka’s shirt was removed, Kakashi latched onto Iruka’s neck, running the tip of his tongue up from the base of his shoulder to behind his ear, biting at his earlobe.

Iruka reached towards Kakashi’s forehead protector, flicking his eyes to Kakashi’s exposed one, looking for any sign of protest. There wasn’t any. Iruka proceeded to untie it, dropping it onto the coffee table with a  _thunk_ behind him, before he shoved Kakashi backwards, causing his legs to buckle beneath him once they connected with the front of the couch.

“I see we’re not going to play nice.”

Iruka straddled him again, dragging a finger down Kakashi’s cheek, stopping to graze his beauty mark.

“Do you want me to?”

“No.”

Iruka ruthlessly pinched Kakashi’s nipple through his shirt, causing him to breathe hard through his nose. Kakashi bit back the word  _fuck_ that could have easily tumbled from his lips.

Iruka stripped himself of his pants, before dropping his weight back into Kakashi’s lap, rocking his hips against him. Iruka’s hands found their way beneath Kakashi’s shirt, running all over his skin, as their mouths connected again. Kakashi broke away, smearing his lips across Iruka’s cheek, before pushing his mouth hard against the back of Iruka’s jaw, giving Iruka a nip, before kissing at his neck.

Iruka pulled back, and Kakashi whined, not having the ability to make him stay. Iruka tugged out his hair tie, raking his hands through his hair seductively, before running them slowly down his body, teasing his nipples, caressing his stomach. Kakashi felt himself grow incredibly hot at the show. When Iruka reached his waist, he slipped a hand inside his briefs to touch himself.

Kakashi’s head fell backwards for a second as he exhaled loudly, finding it hard to control himself. He wanted to run his hands over Iruka’s abdomen, then across his back, and grab that ass he loved so much, encouraging Iruka to grind into him.

Unable to do so, Kakashi settled by bringing his gaze back to Iruka, watching the subtle contortions in his face as he gave himself pleasure, feeling the movements of Iruka’s hand against his own abdomen. When Iruka’s lips parted with a soft pant, Kakashi clenched his thighs in frustration, cursing these damn cuffs.

Iruka removed his hand from his briefs, and traced the fingers he had been touching himself with across Kakashi's lips. Kakashi hungrily bit at two of them, before sucking them into his mouth. He lavished them with his tongue, his biceps twitching as he instinctually tried to move his arms. He couldn’t help the burning desire he had to cup Iruka’s erection— which was pushed up against him now—with his hands.

Iruka removed his fingers, dragging them down Kakashi’s lips, wiping the saliva along his pale neck.

“What do you want, Kakashi?”

Kakashi sure as hell wasn’t going to say _a blowjob_ out loud, he’d probably pass out from embarrassment, but that was definitely what he wanted.

“Your… mouth…” he tried, his cheeks burning again.

“My mouth?” Iruka asked, amused. “Where?”

Kakashi remained silent, his good eye flicking to his crotch for a second.

Iruka slid to the floor, placing himself between Kakashi’s legs. He removed Kakashi’s loose pants, leaving him in his black briefs. He placed a kiss to Kakashi’s hip.

“Here?” He asked, sliding his tongue along Kakashi’s hip bone. 

Kakashi shook his head.

Iruka moved to the inside of this thigh, biting down, before giving the spot a light suck, the implication not lost. Some of Iruka’s hair had fallen over his cock, the soft sensation making him squirm with impatience.

“Here? Like this?”

Kakashi swallowed. “Close.”

Iruka dragged his nose across Kakashi’s clothed erection, purposely breathing hot against it, as Kakashi let out a soft gasp, his body arching towards Iruka with longing.

Iruka lifted his head and smiled.

“ Ah,  here then.”

Kakashi bit into his bottom lip, nodding his head.

“Yes,” he confirmed.

That simple word set Iruka’s blood on fire. He hooked his fingers into Kakashi’s briefs—who lifted his hips up in assistance—slid them off, and tossed them on the floor.

Iruka wasted no time pressing soft kisses into the sensitive skin of Kakashi’s erection. He took the tip of him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around, finding it difficult to stick to his own rules, wanting to swallow Kakashi whole. But Iruka restrained himself, waiting for another cue.

It took only a second for Kakashi to realize he wasn’t off the hook yet, not with the way Iruka had remained where he was, teasing his slit with his tongue.

“Deeper.”

Iruka instantly complied, sliding Kakashi slowly past his lips. Kakashi’s arms twitched again, wanting to place his hands in Iruka’s hair. He couldn’t tell you how he knew, but Kakashi could  feel how turned on Iruka was; it was radiating off him. That’s when Kakashi realized this wasn’t _ just_ about communicating—Iruka loved being told what to do.

Kakashi had never been able to deny Iruka anything, and if this is what made him come undone, Kakashi wanted to do it. He took a deep breath, and prayed to every sex scene of Icha Icha, hoping that what was about to come out of his mouth was at least half as hot as what he’d read.

After giving Iruka a detailed description of  exactly how to suck him off, and Iruka doing it  _exactly_ right, Kakashi was hit with the sudden thrill of getting  exactly what he wanted.

It was the best head of his  life .

Well, he was all in now.

“I don’t… want… to finish this way,” he managed to say somehow. It was a miracle he could even speak with how fucking good Iruka was making him feel.

Iruka pulled off him, breathless and flushed, his hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead. He tucked it behind an ear before asking, 

“And how do you want to finish?”

Iruka’s voice came out raspy and dark, his eyes fixated on Kakashi intensely. If intent to fuck existed, Iruka would be slaying him with it right now. Kakashi was half convinced that it did, because he could feel Iruka’s want washing over his own body. It solidified what he wanted. 

Kakashi closed his good eye, trying to steel himself. He didn’t know if he could say it while Iruka was staring right at him. If this was any other day, he wouldn’t have said anything; he’d have let Iruka finish him, while he fantasized about what he really wanted to happen.

Fuck it.

He opened his eyes. Both of them.

“Smashed face first in the mattress as you fuck me from behind.”

Having his Sharingan open in that moment was one of the best decisions he’d made in a long time, because Iruka’s face was easily the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. If Kakashi couldn’t clearly see the erection still very much alive in Iruka’s briefs, he would have thought he’d orgasmed by the way his body reeled. Kakashi was definitely seeing the benefit of communicating with Iruka in this way—to say it turned Iruka on was a massive understatement.

“_God_, ” Iruka whispered shakily, curling his fingers into fists on top of Kakashi’s thighs. He came to a stand between Kakashi’s legs, hovering his palms over Kakashi’s shoulders. Kakashi was confused for a second before he felt the soft flow of healing chakra penetrating his muscles. Kakashi hadn’t realized how much his shoulders were aching, until it was relieved.

Kakashi leaned forward, pushing his face against Iruka’s abdomen while he worked, smiling into his skin.

“So considerate,” Kakashi purred, licking a stripe up Iruka’s stomach. Without his mask tamping down his sense of smell, the scent of Iruka’s arousal hit him with immense force. He stilled for a second, allowing it to wash over him. It made his mouth water.

“_Iruka_, ” Kakashi groaned. “You smell so fucking good. Take me to bed. Now.”

Iruka’s palms immediately left his shoulders, pulling him to his feet by the front of his shirt.

Kakashi led the way to their bedroom, and Iruka failed to stifle his laugh at the sight of Kakashi’s bare ass peaking out from bottom of his shirt, his hands cuffed behind his back. 

“What’s so funny?” Kakashi asked, when he reached the foot of their bed.

“Your ass looks cute like that,” Iruka said, coming up behind him to give the bottom of his cheek a pinch.

“_Cute?_ Now I no longer feel naughty,” Kakashi teased, pressing his weight back against Iruka.

“Don’t worry. It’s not so cute that I don’t want to _wreck_ it.” Iruka emphasized his words by changing the pinch to a hard, full-handed grab, as he pushed his cock against Kakashi’s ass.

Iruka left him to fetch the lube and a condom, while Kakashi stared at the bed, wondering how he was going to situate himself without the use of his hands. He lifted a knee up on the edge of the bed, swaying a little as he brought up the other, engaging his abdomen to keep himself from falling over. He walked his knees up the bed, before sitting back on his heels.

Iruka swiftly and silently appeared behind him,  _almost_ surprising Kakashi, a turn-on in itself, as Iruka’s hands quickly found his hips. One hand pulled his hips up, while the other went to the back of his head, pushing his face into the mattress.

“Spread your legs.”

Kakashi did, and a slicked up finger teased him before pushing inside.

“Is this what you wanted?” Iruka asked, as he crooked his fingers, grazing Kakashi’s sweet spot, causing his whole body to shake momentarily. Iruka’s other hand was still firmly pressed against the back of his head.

“_Yes_.” Kakashi said, his cheek smashed against the sheets, already desperate for more. “Now fuck me.”

Kakashi felt Iruka’s body still, before he removed his fingers. He heard Iruka toss his briefs away, and then there was lips pressed to the top of his spine. Iruka kissed his way down, stopping at the small of his back. He nuzzled his nose across Kakashi’s tailbone lovingly, before planting a wet, open mouthed kiss to the top of his ass.

“I expect to hear how much you like it,” Iruka said. “Don’t disappoint me.”

Kakashi let out a loud, long moan as Iruka entered him.

He wouldn’t dare. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feels good to be writing longer fics again! It’s been a while since I’ve written something dirty.
> 
> (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)
> 
> What’d you think?!
> 
> Your feedback is, as always, highly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ♡
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://ladyxxdaydream.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
